The invention relates to a device for checking pharmaceutical products, in particular hard gelatin capsules.
Such a device is known from the post-published German patent application DE 10 2010 038 of the applicant. In the known device, a conveyor wheel which is disposed about a vertical axis of rotation and is rotated in a stepped manner is provided in one embodiment. Receiving segments having receiving bores for receiving respectively one hard gelatin capsule are exchangeably attached on the circumference of said conveyor wheel. In order to check the hard gelatin capsules in the region of an X-ray source, the hard gelatin capsules are pushed by means of receiving plungers out of the receiving bores of the receiving segments over into the region of a sensor device disposed above the receiving segments. A shaft-shaped conveyor element then serves to guide the hard gelatin capsules in the region of the sensor device. Before the hard gelatin capsules are pushed into the receiving bores of the receiving segments, said capsules are disposed in a bulk storage unit, e.g. in the form of a storage container. Two transfer processes are therefore required for the hard gelatin capsules prior to being irradiated by the X-ray source. The hard gelatin capsules are initially pushed out of the bulk storage unit and inserted or, respectively, sorted into the receiving bores of the receiving segments, and said hard gelatin capsules are subsequently pushed out of the receiving bores of the receiving segments into the region of the sensor device. Such a handling of said hard gelatin capsules is relatively cumbersome and incurs the risk of damaging said capsules.